


A Butler's Dignity

by HomicidalHarley



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, Pointless Drabble, Poor Sebby, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalHarley/pseuds/HomicidalHarley
Summary: Sebastian constantly gets sexually harassed by guests to the manor. The other occupants of the Phantomhive manor take it upon themselves to protect their favorite butler's dignity. {Pointless Drabble}





	1. Chapter 1

It started out small, almost unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention. 

They would sometimes purposely brush their greedy fingers against his knuckles whenever he served them tea or scones on a silver platter, then they would _linger_ (if only for a few seconds) before somewhat reluctantly pulling away.

It started out harmless, with the guests just occasionally commenting on how fetching, charming or handsome the Phantomhive earl's butler was.

Mey-rin even accidently eavesdropped on two young, rich maidens gossiping in the dining room after one of Ciel's dinner parties, giggling over Sebastian like two teen girls gushing over a handsome new boy that recently moved into their neighbourhood.

And that was fine. It was somewhat innocent and completely understandable, seeing as Sebastian was quite a man to look at.

They could deal with the lingering, unnecessary contact and the occasional flattering remarks. Sebastian himself didn't seem to mind or even acknowledge it, so they wouldn't either. It was _fine_.

The servants, however, knew it was starting to become a problem when Bard stumbled across three guests conversing in the lounge late one night after Ciel had excused himself to head to bed.

The Cook was making his way down the hall with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, desperately searching for his trusty ol' flamethrower that Sebastian had suspiciously hid somewhere earlier that day, in order to avoid any disturbances whilst Lord Phantomhive entertained the guests.

The lounge door had been slightly a jar when he passed by, allowing the words of  _"beautiful butler"_ to reach his ears. 

Baldroy had immediately known just what- or rather, who they were talking about, and halted in his steps, taking the chance to quietly peer into the lounge with curious intent.

Three noble men were standing around the pool table, one holding a glass of red wine that Sebastian had no-doubtedly served to them earlier that night.

"I know. I couldn't quite make out the lad's peculiar eye color. It seems more red than brown to me."

"It was brown, Cornelius."

"I beg to differ..."

These were big, burly men. Two of them sported a light stubble on their rough features, and one, an almost full-grown, bushy beard that he _oh-so-happily_ stroked whilst talking. 

These men came off as giants when compared to Sebastian's delicate-looking, slender figure. He only matched them in height, it seemed.

"Who cares about his eyes? Did you see the man's fine figure? Quite _feminine_ , don't you think? Perfect for-"

That's where it went downhill in Bard's eyes. Just then and there, he decided that these men would be branded as barbaric brutes in his book, not because of their physical features, no, but because of the filth that they had just started coming from their mouthes.

"Yes, yes. He must be quite nice to have in your bed chambers at night. Maybe-"

Baldroy clenched his fist as he continued to listen in on their conversation. The men were now shamelessly talking about Sebastian like a piece of meat meant to be devoured. 

They were talking in such a way that made it sound like they were three perverted friends betting on who would be able to get the pretty sex slave displayed on the stage at a slave market, also bragging about all the filthy things they would make the slave do, about how they would brutally ravish what they hoped would soon be their property.

The words they spoke now were disgusting, disrespectful and over all infuriating.

Bard would easily admit to you that Sebastian did get on his nerves sometimes, what with all the times he's proven himself more capable, more perfect, more...better than the former soldier at everything, but he owed the butler his life, and considered the unusually tall man to be one of the few people he would die for.

So this...this disrespect these terrible men were showing towards the butler was rage-indusing to say the least.

He had come very close to barging into the lounge and giving the perverts a piece of his mind that night, but managed (barely) to keep his temper under control, knowing that it would only get him a beating, seeing as it would be three giants against one ex-soldier.

Later that night, he informed the other servants (except Sebastian) of what he had overheard, managing to drag a distasteful frown out of Tanaka, an angry scowl from Mey-rin, and a somewhat sad/disgusted look from Finnian.

The servants battled to keep Sebastian away from the lounge until the guests were escorted to their rooms by Mey-rin, which took a handful of accidents and sabotaging to complete.

Only after this had been managed, did the servants decide to head to bed.

There was an instance around midnight where they were woken by the service bells conveniently placed in the servants' quarters in case any occupants of the manor needed something during the night.

The silver name plate above the ringing bell in the corner of the room was marked as _Room 23_ , which happened to be the guestroom they had given to the nobleman sporting a thick beard, the one who had said the most vile things in the lounge, as the Cook recalled.

Mey-rin was still asleep in her room down the hall due to her bell having been broken a while ago, so the three male servants were the ones to hurriedly scramble out of their beds when they heard footsteps moving down the hall. They'd be damned if they allowed Sebastian to tend to the bastard's needs so late at night, especially not alone.

The cook, gardener and elderly steward successfully managed to catch their favorite butler in the corridor, insisting that they get a chance to answer the service bells for once.

It was a childish request thought up by Finnian, but it surprisingly seemed to work. Sebastian relented and turned to head back to the library to resume whatever he had been doing after a small debate. It was around midnight and the butler was still keeping himself busy around the manor. Did the guy ever sleep?

To say that the nobleman looked disappointed when Finnian and Tanaka showed up at his door, would be an understatement. 

He had obviously been expecting Sebastian to come, because as soon as they got there, he suddenly didn't need anything anymore and apparently rung the bell by accident, which only served to infuriate the servants more. What had he been planning to do if it was Sebastian that came?

Those three men, especially the bearded one, were the first indication to show that Sebastian's complexion and features were starting to become a problem. A threat, to his own well-being and safety.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened was only about two months later.

Ciel Phantomhive had invited over a potential business partner who went by the name of Augustus Barberosa.

Augustus Barberosa was a very rich man powerful man. At first meeting, he gave off the impression of a wise, kind and fair nobleman in his mid-forties, and as far as the Phantomhive staff knew, he was just this.

The actual problem, that day, was his daughter, whom he had brought along to meet the earl at her request.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the manor, her interest in meeting the owner of the large company that manufactured her favorite toys when she was little seemed to immediately disperse.

As soon as Sebastian greeted them at the front door, along with the other staff.

The already gray-haired nobleman greeted them each with a kind smile and a nod before stepping inside, where as his daughter completely ignored the existence of the other four servants and went as far as forcing a surprised Sebastian into an improper handshake. She earned herself a light scolding from her father and a frown from Sebastian, seeing as it was rather inappropriate for someone of her standing to greet a mere servant like that. Though, she didn't seem phased by the scolding and reluctantly let go of the black-clad butler's gloved hand.

Without complaint, Sebastian's posture relaxed and he escorted the two up to the Young Master's study without any trouble before returning downstairs to help Mey-Rin clean the kitchen whilst managing a cooking dinner on the stove in between.

He had put Baldroy to work by giving him a few vegetables to chop on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

The crimson-eyed butler had only left twice during the following hour to bring Ciel and his guests their tea and sweet treats.

Mey-Rin was in the middle of sweeping the area in front of the kitchen doorway with a broom when the young maiden in her late teens entered.

The red-haired maid, having been surprised and not being able to halt the broom in time, accidently sweeped the pile of dirt and dust she had gathered, right onto the girl's expensive, silver slippers, also managing to get some of the dirt on the bottom of her medium-length, white gown.

"Oh! My lady!" Mey-Rin with an apologetic look,"I'm sorry! Yes, I am! I was startled and- Ooh no! Your dress!" The maid knelt down to dust off the lady's shoes and dress with a tissue as she apologised, successfully grabbing the attention of Sebastian and Bard, who were both busy with their respective tasks when the woman walked in.

"Clumsy, are we?" The girl snapped in an irritated tone, shoving Mey-Rin's hand away with her foot,"Who hires such incompetent servants anyway?"

Mey-Rin's head drooped and she moved to stand up from the floor, grabbing the broom to continue sweeping.

Bard didn't seem very impressed by the girl's comment, but Sebastian had an indifferent expression on his face as he set the cloth he was using to clean a plate down on the counter.

"I must apologise for our maid's clumsiness. I do hope your slippers have not been completely ruined." Sebastian, moving to kneel down in front of the maiden in Mey-Rin's place, using his own handkerchief to clean her shoes, somehow managing to remove every last spec of dirt and dust from the silver material with ease.

The young woman visibly blushed when the butler kneeled down in front of her and the scowl on her face almost instantly morphed into a smile, "Oh, that's alright. I never liked these shoes anyway."

The cook and the maid shared knowing glances after picking up on her change in attitude.

By the time Sebastian got up from the floor and replaced his handkerchief in his pocket, the girl was staring at her, now spotless, dress and shoes in awe,"Wow!"

"Is there a particular reason for you coming to the kitchen, my lady?"

"Huh?" She responded quite rudely before looking up to meet the tall butler's gaze. Her eyes widened,"Ah, yes! I was looking for the loo. Would you mind showing me where it is?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to quirk a brow at this, since he could have sworn he told them exactly where it is before leaving them with Ciel.

"Ah, very well," The demonic butler shifted a bit,"Mey-Rin-"

"No."The blonde girl cut him off without hesitation and reached forward to grab hold of his wrist, immediately putting the other staff on edge,"I want you to escort me."

Still rather puzzled by the request-or rather, _demand_ , Sebastian complied with a nod,"Of course, Miss. Right this way." He said in a polite tone before moving to exit the kitchen and head down the hall to the right, the girl still holding onto his wrist like it was some sort of lifeline.

Bard halted his chopping of the carrots, and sent a nod in the maid's direction, a frown on his brow.

Mey-Rin seemed to get the message and responded with a curt tilt of her head before stepping out to follow Sebastian and the girl down the corridor.

She dragged a small distance behind them to avoid getting noticed by their guest.

Sebastian turned his head to glance at her a few seconds after she started tailing them, but mentioned nothing to the blonde girl, much to her relief.

She followed the two until they reached the bathroom door on the second floor, which happened to be right next to the study they had been escorted to earlier.

Sebastian stopped in front of the wooden door, "Here we are, my lady."

"Thank you," She stepped forward and reached a hand out, but instead of takig hold of the doorhandle, she opted to grab hold of the raven-haired butler's tie.

Mey-Rin flinched in surprise at the sudden movement, noticing how Sebastian visibly tensed in her hold.

She hummed in a low, seductive tone, lightly biting her lip as she forcefully tugged on the black material to make him lean down to her level of height.

"On second thought-" She gently brushed the stray locks of hair out of his face, her fingertips gliding over the smooth, soft skin of his cheek, "-How about you do something else for me?"

The crimson-eyed butler lifted a brow in confusion and lifted a gloved hand to gently pry her fingers off his tie,"Apologies, Miss, but I have duties to get back to."

Mey-Rin could sense this girl was stubborn, seeing as she grabbed the butler's wrist again just as he turned away.

Sebastian's brow twitched in slight irritation, and the maid briefly thought he would snap, but he remained impossibly composed as the nobleman's daughter stepped closer and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself tightly against his backside, a flirtatious smile on her lips,"Oh come now~ There's time~"

A soft sigh left Sebastian's lips, and it was evident that he was not quite sure how to handle this politely.

Mey-Rin decided that it was time to step in when she slipped one hand up to his chest, pulling on his tie and loosening it, much to his dismay,"Miss-"

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cheerfully called as she ran towards them, purposely making herself seem out of breath to make it look like she only arrived now.

The girl jerked in surprise and immediately let go of Sebastian, stepping away and straightening out her dress, obviously trying to act like nothing happened.

Mey-Rin didn't miss the relieved expression on her fellow staff member's face as she came to a halt in front of the two,"I apologise, my lady, but we need Mr. Sebastian in the kitchen. It's an emergency!"

The maid took gentle hold of the butler's sleeve, which he didn't seem to mind at the moment, and turned to tug him down the hall in an effort to make it look like they were in a hurry.

A pleased smile made it onto the former assassin's face when she felt the girl's glare burning into her back from behind.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian?"

"There is no an actual emergency, is there?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happened was probably the most unnerving, to Ciel and Tanaka, that is.

A middle-aged, wealthy man by the name of Edward T. Black had arranged to stay in one of the Phantomhive manor guest rooms during his visit to London on business with the queen.

The man had spent the first two days there without much contact with the earl and his servants, due to his busy schedule and constant departures to Buckingham palace.

He'd even brought his own butler along, so the staff didn't have much hospitality to offer other than providing him with his daily meals.

By the third day, most of his business in London had been taken care of, so he opted to send his butler ahead on the road back to his home, whilst he took some time off to enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality, which left the jobs of cleaning, serving and cooking all to the five-member staff.

That meant that the nobleman would be seeing Sebastian's fair face quite a lot. Though, he obviously didn't mind.

Tanaka, who was always sitting in the corner with his cup of tea, often noticed how a smile tugged at the man's dry lips every time Sebastian stepped through the doorway, either with food, beverages or laundry at ready.

His umber eyes stuck firmly to the butler's fine form with every move he made, a tongue darting out to wet his cracked lips every so often, like a _wolf_ preparing to feast on a delicious piece of steak.

It irked Tanaka that the man would dare to even behave like that when the earl or other servants were in the room. Who knew how he'd act when left alone with the unusually tall ravenette. The mere thought of such a situation made the elderly man's skin crawl. The poor young man would have to watch his steps around this nobleman.

-0-0-0-

It was on the sixth day that Ciel found himself socializing with his guest over a fast-paced game of chess, Sebastian cleaning the bookshelves on the other side of the room with a damp cloth, his movements so quiet that they almost forgot the butler was there at all.

The earl focused mainly on winning the match as the other man droned on about London's bad weather, his fingertips gently brushing his knight's head as he moved a pawn forward to take the nobleman's bishop," _Check_."

God, this man was either really bad at strategising or he just wasn't paying attention to the game. Ciel lifted his head when he got no response, and figured that the problem was the latter.

The man didn't seem to realize he'd spoken at all. He wasn't even looking at him. The 13-year old furrowed his brows curiously, and followed Edward's gaze to the butler keeping to his chores in front of the bookshelves.

He quirked a brow and tapped the table with his cane, successfully managing to snap him out of his daze.

Edward flinched in surprise and turned his head back to look at the earl,"Oh sorry, my boy." Ciel scowled at the way he was addressed.

The nobleman glanced down at the chessboard before moving his king one space to take Ciel's pawn. Once the small chesspiece had been set aside, Ciel picked his black knight up by the head, moved it forward two paces, then one to the left before setting it down," _Checkmate_."

Edward let go of a light sigh, lips still quirked up in a smile as he knocked his white king over,"You're quite intelligent, lad. How about another round?"

"Are you going to put some effort into it this time?"

"Oh, you noticed, did you?" His dark eyes flicked over to the oblivious butler once more, for mere seconds before he met the guarddog's gaze again.

He leaned forward in his chair, expression somewhat smug. Ciel reflexively moved back in his own seat. The nobleman seemed to notice and gave out an airy chuckle, then spoke in a hushed tone, one open hand pressed against the side of his mouth,"How about we make the next round interesting?"

"What do you suppose...?"

"We make a bet."

"Gambling is a fool's game."

"Now now~ Hear me out. I'll make it worth your while."

"...I'm listening."

"If you win, I'll sign a partnership contract with your company,"

"And if I lose?" Ciel asked. He highly doubted that would be the case, but he wanted to know what he'd be at risk of losing in that unlikely event.

Edward allowed a cocky smile to grace his lips, his voice now going even softer,"If I win, I take your butler as a prize."

Ciel shifted and looked over at Sebastian. The demon was now paging through an old book, most-likely listening in on their conversation.

He scowled at the man,"I refuse." The man's smirk shifted down into a disappointed frown,"Too far? Very well then, if I win, your butler joins me in my bedchambers tonight."

Ciel's grip on his cane tightened until his knuckles turned white, Sebastian's shoulders tensing ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye.

" _Excuse_ me?" Maybe he'd misheard the sentence.

Mr. Black made a suggestive gesture with his eyebrows, the smirk returning to his bearded, somewhat-wrinkly face,"If you're afraid of losing and getting nothing, we can exclude chess from the deal. I could sign a contract with you right here, and in return, you gift your butler with a night in _my_ company. It's a win-win situation. So, what do you say, lad?"

Ciel went silent, and glanced at Sebastian again. The butler had set the book down, turning his head to meet his master's gaze with an expression of indifference. He didn't actually think he would accept the deal, did he?

Edward clearly thought the earl was going to accept, seeing as he was staring at him expectantly,"I suppose that means yes, so-"

"Lord Black. I don't know how things work where you live, but here, servants aren't the property of their masters in the same way slaves are. Any man that exploits a loyal servant in that way deserves no respect. My butler is _not_ for sale."

"Oh, come now, lad-"

" _Lord_ Phantomhive."

"Er.. _Lord_ Phantomhive. No one will know. Surely-"

"Sebastian." Ciel interrupted the nagging man, catching his loyal butler's attention,"Young master?"

"Escort this kind man to the wine cellar."

"Yes, my lord."

Edward furrowed his brows in confusion. Ciel sent a knowing smirk in his direction,"Do as you please, but try to refrain from making a mess."

The nobleman, thinking that those words were directed at him, stood up without hesitance and hooked one arm firmly around the demon's slim waist, mistaking Sebastian's devilish smirk for an invite to get close.

Ciel wore an irked look as the man left with his butler, his face pulled up into a disgusted sneer. He pushed himself up from his chair and made his way out, taking a right down the hall to the wine cellar's wing of the mansion.

He stopped dead in his tracks once he reached the locked door leading down to the cellar, waiting.

Barely a minute had passed before a bloodcurdling scream erupted from behind the confines of the wood, the loud noise of crunching bones following suit.

He tapped the end of his cane on the floor, and the horrific sounds almost immediately stopped. It was dead silent in the following minute, safe for the familiar tapping of his demon's shoes on a hollow staircase. The sneer very slowly morphed into a satisfied _smile_.

 


End file.
